Available pain medications may have adverse effects such as nausea, vomiting, and skin rashes. While such medications may be effective in providing pain relief, many subjects are unable to tolerate recommended dosages needed for effective pain relief because of adverse effects. Accordingly, there remains a need for effective analgesics with reduced adverse effects within the art of analgesic compositions.